


Could be the one

by tachiisweet



Series: --the one [MAKOHARU] [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: I AM NOT OKAY, IM DEF MAKING MORE ONESHOTS FOR THIS, IT KINDA GETS BETTER, ITS A NICE KIND OF ANGST THING, M/M, i almost made the first bit a stand alone fic but, iTS LOWKEY ANGSTY, implied rinharu ?!!? mainly bros tho, makoharu is my soul someone save me, someone stab me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7022707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachiisweet/pseuds/tachiisweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He should’ve been quicker, more aware, less stupid. It’s his fault. “No no, please, please come back. Come back to me.” Haru whispers against the lips, tears falling as his fingernails dig into the bare shoulders. “Makoto, wake up, come back. Please, please.” He tilts his face up into the skies, raindrops mixing with his salty tears. “Makoto!” He screams.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could be the one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veniznoyume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veniznoyume/gifts).



_ The air freezes his skin, raindrops tapping at the tent he shares with the small blonde that’s asleep on the other side. He blinks himself out of the half sleepy state he’s in. His ears perk at the sound of the angry waves that crashes against rocks far away, the wind screeching and loud rumbles of lighting and thunder rolls in the darken skies. He begins to flutter close, let the angry noise calm him into sleep, lure him back into wonderful, dark slee-  _

_ Sapphire blue eyes snap open as well as his figure, sitting upright as his hands suddenly form into fists against his sleeping back, black hair sticking to his forehead, sticking up in random directions from his previous sleep. His body feels cold, a slimy shiver slides down his back and blood turns cold. Something’s not right. Haruka hears the loud moans of nature as darkness seeps into his bones, wrapping itself around his body. “Haru-chan? What’s wrong?” A sleepy voice jolts him out of his voice and he jumps into action, dashing out of the tent, ignoring the suddenly frantic voice behind.  _

_ The sharp wind bites at his skin, clouding his vision briefly as his eyes adjust to the darkness, the wind even louder than it was when in the tent. But his wills himself to preserve, gazing across to the tent beside and noticed the open flap of the entrance. His heart stops. Makoto. He steps out of the tent, feet digging into the damp sand as he reaches to the shore, eyes frantically looking out, for anything.  _

_It went too quickly for him,_ tossing off _his shirt and diving into the coldness that chokes at his throat, his arms pushing against the untamed currents and towards the slowly drowning. To have him on_ land, _at last, to press his ear against the cold chest. “No. No no. Makoto, Makoto.” He calls out, desperation seeping into his voice as he shakes the limp body, once, twice. “Makoto please, please.” He’s shaking, trembling, fingers unable to do anything as he leans down, to hear nothing. “Makoto. Makoto.” He screams to the pale voice, cradling the large body against his own, clinging onto the dead body, pressing his lips against the cold_ , _as if he could transfer his own life into the body, as if he could make everything alright again. It’s too soon, too fast, slipped out of his grasp by a fraction. He should’ve been quicker, more aware, less stupid. It’s his fault. “No no, please, please come back. Come back to me.” Haru whispers against the lips, tears falling as his fingernails dig into the bare shoulders. “Makoto,_ wake _up, come back. Please, please.” He tilts his face up into the skies, raindrops mixing with his salty tears. “Makoto!” He screams._

_“Makoto!”_

* * *

 

 

_** “Haru!”  ** _

He opens his eyes, one hand gripping at unfamiliar ones tightly. His chest moving up and down unsteadily, blue eyed dilated in fear. On top, he stares back at red ones. “Haru,” Rin calls out softly, pressing a too hot hand against his clammy forehead. Haru in return quickly pushes him off, sitting up and turning his back to the other. The early morning rays filter the room, sounds of cars outside and foregone talk in the room. A heavy silence fills in the bedroom of the shared teens. “What were you dreaming about?” His gruff voice breaks the silence although the other says nothing. “You were screaming his name, you’re still crying.” At this Haru realises tears are still falling and quickly wipes them away frantically, as if he could erase the horrible nightmare out of his mind, forget it, push it somewhere deep inside a box and to never open it. "Haru. I'm here too you know." He stills, afraid to turn around to face the nervous expression on his friend's face. "I mean... yeah, sure. We had something... maybe we still do, but I think we both know that's a child infatuation between us in the end." Haru slowly moves his head over, looking directly at Rin, who rubs his neck awkwardly, tossing Haru an embarrassed smile. "Let's face it. Everyone knows you two were going to be together in the end. It's just strange thinking you two  _not_ being together." He says with a slight laugh. Blue eyes only stare at him in return, causing him to quickly cough out his laughter. "Um. I don't know. I suppose, it's just. Well, this trip isn't only for dream finding, you know." Rin gazes up into Haru's timid face and smiles. "Maybe you need to figure out this thing before we get back, yeah? I think Makoto would appreciate it too." An awkward silence fills the air and the red-haired man shifts uncomfortably under the judging blue eyes. 

"I lost him."

Rin snaps his head up, looking at the blue eyes that turned away from him. "Ha? What do you mean you lost him? Who's him? Makoto?" Haru rolls his eyes now at the questions, rubbing away remaining tears and the sleepiness from his eyes. 

"The nightmare. I lost him."

He blinks back. “You… lost Makoto? How so?” He asks cautiously, only to gain silence for a few minutes. Haru silently deliberates this. 

“On our trip last year. There was a storm and Makoto went to save Rei. He almost drowned. I was faster.” _Than death_. He wanted to finish but by the gaze of his friend, Rin understood the message.

"Well. I didn't know that. Hold on, why did no one tell me this?!"

"Because it has nothing to do with you."

"You guys are my friends! Of course it's got something to do with me!" He retorts, Haru rolling his eyes and getting out of bed. Rin huffs at the stubbornness of his friend but gets out of bed too. "Oi. Don't ignore me." He calls out. "No no wait! I dibs bathroom first no wai-!" The door slams into his face and Rin groans as he hears the bathtub being filled by yours truly Haruka. "Another long day ahead." He grumbles, slumping against the door impatiently.

>>><<<

It's their last day and Haru honestly appreciates Rin for taking him to the beach for their final few hours before boarding onto their long-awaited plane trip back home. The two sit in the sand, Haru letting out a slow sigh, feeling a small amount of relief lifted off his burden. The sun starts to set and the oceans are calm, shining under the attention of the sunlight. He smiles quietly to himself. Makoto would love this, despite his fear. Besides, it's not like he'd need to be scared if Haru is around with him. Haru would make sure that his friend would never be afraid of the ocean when he's with him. Rin takes a side glance at the still at peace expression and silently wince at the action he may regret. "You know..." Haru almost glares back but Rin continues staring ahead. "He will forgive you. For all we know, he probably already does." An exhale. "Haru. I know you don't like this but you need to fig-"

"I don't need to. He's my friend. I'm his friend."  _Nothing more_. 

Rin stares at him in wide open shock. Haru in return glares back. "Close your mouth, you look stupid." He remarks, turning his eyes away. 

"Haru.. do you honestly think that Mako-? For heaven's sake. That boy has been in love with you for years now." His heartbeat pulses faster. 

"Shut up."

"It's true! Why do you think that you're even here?!" Haru looks back, snapping his eyes at fire coloured eyes.

"What do yo-"

"Exactly as I said it." Haru feels a ball of frustration begin inside his chest, spreading. He opens his mouth but is quickly cut off, causing a deep frown to appear. "Haru. You're a great friend and you know I love you and that I want to help you. But I didn't know anything else of it." He takes a small breath, blue eyes staring at him intensely. His finger begins to draw pictures into the sand, eyes downcast. He exhales sharply, shaking his head before back at Haru. "I received a text that night... and he told me, he even begged me, to take you instead." That night... that night...

Fireworks boom in his ears and the last sight of his best friend's face, crumbling into pieces as tears welled up in those eyes. Haru's heart clenches at the sight in his mind, wishing he stayed instead, wishing he could turn things back around, to reach for his hand, to touch him, say sorry, kiss-

"Why did he do that?" Haru snaps, standing up and looking down at Rin with confusion and anger for being withheld of such information.

"Makoto is that kind of guy." He shrugs in reply to Haru's frustrations, looking back into the oceans. "He knows you more than you do yourself." Even Rin knew, to an extent.

Ocean eyes glare harshly, fists clenching slightly as all previous peace of mind is tossed away. This isn't fair. What is it that Rin knows and he doesn't? What about Makoto? What about him? He has no right to hide this from Haru. He can't figure this out, he doesn't want to. The familiar dread creeps into his bones, chilling him down to the very core. For once, for the first time, Haru has no support by his side, no green eyes to look at his heart, no hands to pull him out of this darkness, no smile to warm the cold in his heart. Apparently standing here and glaring won't be giving him any answer for these unidentified feelings that's swelling inside, consuming him from the inside out. It's driving him insane. "What is this feeling Rin? Is it bad for me? For my friendship with Makoto? What do I do with this? What is this called? Stop leaving me in the dark." He demands and voice raised slightly. "If you want to help me, then help me!" A small sigh escapes from the other man's lips, calmly opening his eyes to Haru's face before his eyes gaze up into the skies, eyes fluttering close as he imagines teal eyes staring back at him in the darkness. _Ah, what a nice feeling this is_ , he thinks to himself. He offers a soft smile in reply to the frown of his friend.

"You're in love, Haru."

>>><<<

People bustle around the two, bumping into the anxious teenager, Rin overtaking the lead for the two travellers. His eyes downcast, only managing to follow his friend's lead. Red eyes scan the area until a very large figure waves over, calling out their names. Haru snaps his head up at the familiar voice, blue eyes staring directly at familiar ones. His pulse quickens under his skin and he thanks the gods that he's not sweating from this, although his hands remain clammy. They weave through the crowds of people.

"Makoto! You came all this way to meet us?" Rin says in happy surprise, said boy nodding with a smile.

"You must be tired after your trip." He adds, still smiling brightly as he turns his face in Haru's direction.

Everything seems to stop. His blood slows and the world seem to freeze for this single moment. The sounds of the airport leave his senses and all Haru can think is Makoto. The chilly night comes to mind and his heart throbs in painful confusion. He opens his mouth, no words coming out. He looks back down, unsure what to say, what to do. His fingers trembling just slightly. He tries again, only resulting in a small "uh" and more awkward glances to the side, quickly giving up in saying anything as he sighs to himself in defeat. What can he say, what can he do, express this regret, this loneliness that's always been there since that fight under the fireworks. The ache of losing him, his best friend, his spring, his green eyes. What if Makoto hates him still? What if their friendship is over? All because of him. The thoughts slowly eat him, tightening around his throat as he wills himself not to cry.

"Haru."

He looks up, staring back at the small smile upon the other's face, awaiting, expecting harsh words, anything really at this point, all the sorry's he's mean to say, still there like a heavy weight on his tongue, ready to burst. But he keeps his eyes on Makoto and the boy lifts his head slightly, beautiful eyes lighting up in unexplained emotions as he tilts his head just to the side, features softening in understanding.

"Okaeri."

The world seemed to relieve an exhale, colours moving in place and shapes taking form once more. Things started to fall in place and he doesn't feel so scared anymore. Not when he gazes at the face of his protector, his safety, his pillar of strength, continuously unwavering and loyal to Haru. He feels his heart lift, unbounded by chains. He lets gravity pull him down from the unreachable skies, tie him down to solid reality, to safety once more. His own eyes shine and a breath catches itself in his throat, taking a moment to look away, unfocused at mind. He wants to cry, wants to laugh, to snatch every love and shining light Makoto has to offer all for himself. He takes a moment to comprehend a reply, something so precious of a blessing given by Makoto. There's still things to say, things to talk about, but for now-

"Tadaima."

**Author's Note:**

> *Okaeri: Welcome back (おかえり)  
> *Tadaima: I'm home (ただいま)
> 
> Hey guys! Sorry that some of the parts were so rushed. I'll most likely re-read it after a few days and make some edits on it :D There will be one or two more parts to go with this and let's hope these two idiots finally get together I swear they're smarter than this guys.
> 
> If you want to cry with me over this come chat with me on Instagram @tachii.sweet
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
